This invention relates to a process and a molding press for producing flat moldings, e.g. slab moldings.
A process is known in which a particulate molding material, especially spray-dried porcelain granules, is introduced into the molding cavity of a press mold formed by at least two mold parts, the molding material is then pressed by means of a press when the two mold parts are brought nearer to one another, and the flat molding is removed after the mold cavity has been opened.
Conventionally, this process is carried out by arranging several bottom molds next to one another on the press floor of a vertical press and moving the press plunger together with the corresponding top molds against the bottom molds from above, after the bottom molds have been filled with the molding material. The bottom molds are filled by means of a filling slide.
If it is assumed that the size of a slab is approximately 22.times.22 cm, that the necessary press pressure is approximately 400 kp/cm.sup.2, and that 10 slabs are simultaneously produced next to one another on the press, then a pressing force of 2000 Mp is required.
It can be seen immediately from this example that, because of the sharply increasing pressing force, narrow limits are set as regards the number of slabs to be produced simultaneously.